


Mr Lightwood... Mr Bane

by TruePlainHearts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, M/M, Oneshot, Power Couple, Power Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Magnus, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePlainHearts/pseuds/TruePlainHearts
Summary: "Lovely to see you, Mr Lightwood.""And you, Mr Bane. Thank you for taking the time."*****The kinky, shameless smut that occurs right after the rest of the clan leaders leave. Magnus and Alec make excellent and creative use of Alec's new office and its expansive mahogany desk... and its sturdy door.





	Mr Lightwood... Mr Bane

 So there wasn’t really much Malec in this episode (2x14) but it was more than enough to inspire this smutty indulgence.

************************************

As Alec escorted the the clan leaders out of the cabinet room, he tried his best to make them all promise to return the following week. He knew Luke owed him and would be there just as thanks for not handing him over to an Idris prison cell that didn’t technically exist. Meliorn spoke in his typical circular riddles, neither promising to return, nor ruling it out. Alec realised with a wry smile that he never really expected anything less. Raphael left with a curt nod and a mumbled “See you next week, Shadowhunter.” Despite their history, Alec realised that he was beginning to trust the vampire and see some of what Magnus saw in him.

Speaking of Magnus, he hung back and was the last to file out of the room and into the foyer of the Institute. He wore a restrained smile but there was a swagger back in his every step now that the other clan leaders had left and he could switch back to boyfriend, rather than leader of the warlocks. That didn’t mean his speech did though.

“Was the cabinet meeting all you’d hoped, _Mr Lightwood_?” Magnus grinned even wider at the formal title he had tortured Alec with earlier in all the best ways. 

“Baby steps.” Alec smirked back and decided to give as good as he got. “Thank you for coming, Mr Bane.”

Magnus eyes narrowed at the innuendo and Alec felt the air around them crackle with Magnus' magic. It was subtle and imperceptible to anyone else, but Alec felt it every time he wound Magnus up.

“It was my pleasure to assist the Head of the New York Institute.” Magnus look like a cat that was just about to pounce on the proverbial canary. “I look forward to working _very hard_ towards a fruitful partnership together.”

Magnus watched gleefully as Alec’s jaw clenched and his eyes darted around them to see if anyone was watching or had overheard. 

“My office, Mr Bane.” Alec grunted and Magnus set off in that direction at a lazy pace and with a swing to his hips that was entirely unnecessary. Alec followed with tight posture and a pained groan. 

Following Magnus down the hallway towards his office was a form of exquisite torture. It had been torturous enough to keep him at arms length all night for the sake of diplomacy when he looked God damned  _edible_. Finally, they reached the massive door that led to Alec’s new office and Magnus swung it open with a lazy wave of his hand before entering. Just as nonchalantly, he turned to face Alec at the sound of the door slamming shut.

“So, Mr Lightwood, what did you need to disc-”

Alec didn’t even give him the chance to tease him any further before he crashed their lips together and pulled desperately at Magnus’ latest designer jacket. Before Magnus could even catch the breath Alec had knocked out of him, he felt his body being spun around in strong arms and thrown up against the dark hardwood door they’d just passed through. Alec’s lips and tongue were everywhere all at once: at Magnus’ lips teasing with his teeth and tongue, nibbling on his ear, and peppering breathy, open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Alec barely had the presence of mind, beyond all things associated with the pliant and willing boyfriend beneath his touch, to pull out his stele and and draw the quickest lock and soundless runes of his life. As soon as they glowed gold on the door, Alec dropped the stele with a loud thud and otherwise occupied his hand raking through the surprising soft spikes of his boyfriend’s carefully styled hair. Magnus moaned beneath his touch and, not to be outdone, stripped Alec of his formal blazer with sure hands.

Alec tried to do the same and, not for the first time, found himself growling at the unnecessarily complicated garments Magnus always wore. Why were there always so many _buttons_. Though, to be fair, he looked incredible in them. Magnus merely chuckled breathily and, with the snap his fingers, his jacket joined Alec’s on the floor. Immediately, Alec began attacking the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, which were mercifully more pliable than his jacket had been. 

“I have to say, Mr Lightwood,” Magnus panted between desperate kisses. “I am not used to such special attention by the Head of an Institute.”

Alec let out a sound half way between a groan and a whine at the title and the way Magnus’ glossy black nails had crept beneath his shirt and scraped at the low V he seemed so attached to. Even with his mind reeling, Alec rallied to give as good as he got.

“You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Mr Bane.” Alec drawled with a brazenness he rarely possessed. “I should fall to my knees before you.”

Magnus breath actually and audibly stopped mid inhale and was met with a obscene smirk. Before Magnus could even process the words, Alec started to kiss down his neck, tracking across his collarbone, down his pecs and towards his abs. Slowly and meticulous, Alec peppered kisses and soft bites down his boyfriend’s torso, egged on by the sounds he coaxed from his warlock's lips. The shadowhunter wasted no time clawing at Magnus’ belt, pulling it roughly through the loops. With practiced hands, Alec pulled the zipper of the designer pants and pushed the garments in his way over Magnus’ hips. 

Sometimes they took things slow, making languid love on every available surface of Magnus’ loft or wrapped in the red silk sheets of his luxurious bed. Now was not one of those times. They were both wound up, desperate and far beyond any notion of taking things slowly. The foreplay had begun hours ago and now was to time for a chaotic, dizzying climax.

Alec dove in without reservation, wrapping his full lips around Magnus' straining cock. His boyfriend desperately alternated between clawing at Alec’s hair and the door behind his head. 

“You know, for someone with the blood of angels,” Magnus strained, barely able to string a coherent sentence together, “you are positively sinful, Love.”

Alec merely laughed softly and shot him a hot glance up through long lashes, never once pausing or slowing down. 

“Oh Lilith, you are going to need to stop, Alexander.” Magnus groaned although it last thing he really wanted. “Unless you want this to be over very, very quickly.”

Alec merely pulled away with a shameless pop, climbing back to his feet as he raked his hands back up Magnus’ body. 

“ _Alexander_?” Alec whispered, working his lips up to Magnus’ ear. “How very familiar, Mr Bane.” 

Magnus released a feral growl and in a flurry that left Alec dizzy, he waved a hand to rid them both of the last of their clothes and pushed Alec back until he felt his bare ass hit the cool surface of his desk. With another flick of an index finger, the contents of Alec’s desk went sweeping unceremoniously to the floor.

“You should know better to provoke a powerful warlock, Shadowhunter.” Magnus growled into Alec’s deflect rune as he hitched his boyfriend up by his thighs and lifted him onto the desk.

Alec could only moan as a sure hand, bejewelled with chunky rings and black nail polish, raked up his chest and pushed him back to lie across it. Seconds later, Alec felt the press of his boyfriend’s hot mouth across his chest, as blunt fingernails dug into his thighs and he was roughly pulled to the edge of the desk.

Suddenly, Alec felt one hand leave his thigh and drag down across his ass, right to where he craved it most. His eyes rolled back and his head lolled against the desk when Alec felt the tell tale slick of lube suddenly appearing where it would definitely be needed. He found himself thanking the angel once again that his warlock boyfriend was in such creative command of his magic.

“Magnus, please…” Alec groaned, way too far gone to remember the little role-play they had been indulging in.

Completely incapable of denying his shadowhunter anything, Magnus slipped a single finger into his tight heat and grinned at the instant response. No one had ever taught Alec to hide his pleasure or measure his responses and Magnus certainly wasn’t about to. Alec was so sensitive and his whole body sang beneath every touch. It hadn’t wavered or lessened in the months he'd memorised Alec’s every curve and edge, catalogued each of the sounds that he could coax from between those lush lips, and he prayed to every available diety that it never would. Magnus was being treated to just a sampling of those sounds as he added another finger and slowly began working Alec open. Already sweat had begun to bead on the shadowhunters firm chest as he squirmed and arched into Magnus’ every touch. Good he was perfect… just like this.

“Magnus, enough-” Alec groaned as he wrapped his legs around his lovers back and drew him closer. 

Taking the hint, Magnus ran a soothing hand down Alec’s torso, caressing the smattering of ink black runes he’d long since memorised. Guiding himself with his other hand, Magnus watched Alec’s furrowed brow and swollen lip as he bit it between his teeth. _Sweet Lilith!_ Magnus barely held it together as he pressed into his lover, guiding himself in, inch by agonising inch. As much as this desperate, red hot role-play had been fun, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the precious man stretched out before him.

Finally fully seated, Magnus released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and watched Alec adjust beneath him, the last of the tension bleeding out of his muscular frame as he turned supple under Magnus’ light, caressing fingers.

“You know Mr Lightwood.” Magnus asked with a mischievous lilt to his voice. “I much prefer this desk to the last one. Much sturdier.”

Alec laughed breathlessly beneath him but it was cut short when Magnus drew back and thrusted home with such force that the desk slid ever so slightly across the floor. He was rewarded with a sound he couldn’t quite place: somewhere between a moan and a breathless scream. In any case, Magnus was sure it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his centuries upon this Earth. 

Alec’s hands reached out to anything firm enough to keep him grounded as his lover set a bruising pace, knowing exactly where the line between pleasure and pain was drawn. After desperate grasps at the forearms that bracketed his hips and the sculpted abs that facilitated the powerful thrusts that were making light burst behind his eyes, Alec settled for grasping the edge of his desk, his knuckles straining and his nails cutting crescents into the dark, stained wood. 

Alec babbled in a string of encouragement, curses and desperate _Magnus_ -es until his lover found the angle that made him lose what little grasp on language he had left. Magnus was mesmerised by the choked moans and breathy whines, the way the shadowhunter’s back arched into every movement seeking more than he might be able to handle. Alexander like this was better than all of the art of Italy; more brilliant than the bright blue depths of the Aegean or the stars in the clear night sky. Better still, Magnus was the only one privileged enough to witness it, like his own personal masterpiece. 

Magnus felt the warmth pooling deep in his stomach, spurred on by the signs he’d learned to recognise: Alexander’s lips parted in a silent scream, the muscles of his abdomen coiled tight as the bright flush spread across every inch of his fair, overheated skin. 

“Magnus, I…” Alec choked out but couldn’t find the words to finish.

“Me too.” Magnus breathed in return. “With me, love.”

Suddenly the pressure crested and both lovers felt waves of blinding pleasure crashing over them in the very same moment. They lost every notion of where they even were, only barely clinging to the breathy sound of the other’s name. 

“Oh fu… Magnus!” Alec choked out as his pleasure began to subside, leaving quaking limbs and a heaviness to his whole body.

“I’ve got you, Angel.” Magnus rasped in return, not entirely confident he could even hold himself together, but sure he could never let his angel fall. 

They stayed exactly like that for a while, wrapped in a cocoon of each others gasping breath and gradually steadying heart beats. It probably looked awkward, the way they sprawled across the huge mahogany desk, but they were both far to exhausted and satiated to care. It took a long few minutes, but eventually they had regained enough of their senses to make coherent sense of their surroundings again. 

“You know…” Magnus trailed off, grinning against Alexander’s still rapidly rising and falling chest. “I think I’m looking forward to more private audiences with the Head of the New York Institute.” 

Alec couldn’t find it in himself to contain the full bodied laugh as he clung to the exquisite High Warlock that lay sprawled out on top of him.  

************

So… that happened. It is funny how a simple plot bunny can turn into over two-thousand words of filthy smut. 


End file.
